The Return Of Hsm Cast
by zanessalover18
Summary: Summary:It s the filming of High School Musical 2, and Vanessa is In love with Zac, but Zac is dating Ashley. But does he really love her?
1. The Return

The Return Of The Hsm Cast

Summary:Its the filming of High School Musical 2, and Vanessa is In love with Zac, but Zac is dating Ashley. But does he really love her?

An;This is my first fan fiction on this site so, Im not so good in english but I try

Disclaimer;I do not own these people, Im just playing with their names

It was the first day of shooting hsm2, and Vanessa couldn't wait to see the rest of the cast again, especially Zac. She had been in love with him since the end of shooting the first high school musical movie. But unfortunately Zac was dating Ashley, and she had to admit that they were really cute together, even though it hurt to admit it.

Vanessa got herself ready for the day, when she heard her mom screaming to her.

"Honey, Zac and Ashley are here to pick you up," Mrs. Hudgens screamed up to her daughter

As Vanessa heard their names, she felt tears falling down her cheeks; she quickly wiped them away and sighed sadly

"Im coming mom" she screamed back down to her mom

Vanessa grabbed her purse and walked downstairs to see Zac and Ash kissing passionately; she sighed and cleared her throat.

"ahem" she said fake smiling at them

Zac and ash pulled away from each other blushing.

"Hey my best friend" Ash said and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Ash" Vanessa faked a smile back

Zac walked over to her and lifted her up and spun her around, laughing.

"Z..Zac put me down" Vanessa said between the laughs.

Zac put her down, pulled her into a tight hug, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Lets go now" both Ash and Ness said at the same time.

Ashley took Zac's hand and entwined his fingers with hers and they walked hand in hand out to the limo together.

Vanessa saw this and felt tears falling down her cheek and sadly Zac noticed this.

"Vanessa, are you okay?" he asked her worried.

"Yeah, Im okay I just got something in my eyes and it hurts" she said and quickly wiped away the tears and took out her iPod and started listening to music to get her mind off Zac and Ashley kissing.

Vanessa fell asleep dreaming about her and Zac dating.

In her dream:

Zac and Vanessa were lying on the couch making out.

"Zac, I love you" Vanessa said between the kisses.

"I love you too" he said between the kisses.

They continued making out and enjoying each other's company.

Vanessa woke up by someone shaking her, and she slowly started to open her eyes.

"Vanessa, we have reached our destination" Zac said smiling at her.

"Oh" she said softly.

They took their suitcases and walked into the building to meet the others, then they heard someone screaming their names.

"Vanessa, Zac and Ash" over here screamed the person.

They all turned around to see no other than the cast.

They embraced each other in a hug.

"Hey Vanessa. I have missed you" Monique said smiling at her best friend.

"I have missed you too" Vanessa said and walked away from them sadly.

"Zac what is up with Vanessa, she has been acting weird all day" Ashley said worried.

"I dont know sweetie" he said and pulled her into his arms.

------HSM------

Why is Vanessa acting so weird? Is it because she likes Zac as more than a friend or is it something else that is bothering her?

An; What do you think people? Please leave a comment and tell me what you think


	2. I Think I Love Him

I Think I Love Him

Vanessa walked to a corner and sat down and started to cry uncontrollably, then suddenly she felt an arm on her shoulder, she looked up to see her best friend looking at her concerned.

"Ness what's wrong?" Monique asked her, and pulled her into a hug.

"To be honest with you Monique," Vanessa said and whispered something in her ear.

"I love Zac as more than friends Monique" she said sadly and pulled away from the hug.

"Ness, you have to tell him how you feel even if he is with Ash. You still have to tell him" she said softly.

"I can't Mo. What If I destroy our friendship, I dont want that to happen," she said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Vanessa, you have to whether you like it or not. You have to tell him" she said and walked away from her friend.

Vanessa sighed and wiped away her tears before she walked over to Zac nervously.

"I need to talk you in private" she said sadly.

"Ok Vanessa" he said and followed her.

"Listen, I don't know how to tell you this. But I have to, but I understand if our friendship is over" she said sadly.

"I am in love with you. No matter of fact, I Love You" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say," he said sadly.

"It's ok. But I just needed to let it out," she said and sighed and walked away from him.

------HSM------

Vanessa ignored Zac the rest of the day and Zac ignored her.

Vanessa knew she did a mistake by telling him, but she couldn't handle it anymore.

It was so hard seeing him and Ashley together, all she wanted to do was going over to Zac and kiss him, but she knew that will never happen.

Monique noticed Vanessa still in the corner crying, so she walked over to her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked worried.

"I told him Momo, but he doesn't feel the same way. And he hasn't even talked to me or looked at me after I told him. He's ignoring me, Momo," she said sadly and walked over to Kenny, the producer from HSM.

"Kenny, can I please get my room key to my room" she asked sadly.

"Of course sweetie" he said and gave her the key.

"Thanks Kenny" she said and hugged him and took her luggage and walked away from the others to her room and walked in.

"Great, here goes nothing" she said sadly to herself.

Vanessa locked the door and put her pajamas on and went to bed thinking about Zac and the fact that she love him more as a friend.

----HSM-----

Do Zac really dont feel the same for Vanessa, or do he feel the same, but just ae scared to hurt her feelings.

An; What do you think people? Please leave a comment and tell me what you think


	3. I Love You Too

I Love You Too

Vanessa started to get to sleep, when she heard someone knocking on her door, she got up from the bed and opened the door to see.

"Hey, are you okey nessa?" ashley, her best friend asked her

"yeah, Im fine. Im just so tired"she lied to her friend

"okey, but you know I will always be here for you ness" ash said and gave her friend a hug

"I know. But im just tired"she said and faked a yawn

Ashley said bye to her friend and walked back to her boyfriend

Nessa noticed this and felt more tears falling down her cheek

"ash, i need to talk to you"zac said sadly

"Babe, whats wrong"she asked him and tried to kiss him, but he pulled away

"Vanessa told me somehing today. She is in love with me. No, she loves me. Thats why she has been acting weird all day" he said to her

"Oh my god. Why didnt I see that. Do you feel the same for her"ash asked smiling at him

"I think I do. Im sorry ash. But I cant be with you anymore"he said to her

"Its okey zac. Because I am in love with someone else"she said smiling at him

"really? Who is it?" he asked her

"Jared Murillo"she wispered to him so jared didnt hear her

"Zac, go and get your girl"ash said and pushed him towards nessas door

"Thanks ash"he said and hugged her and walked into nessas room, and saw her laying on her bed sleeping

He smiled as he saw her sleeping. She looked so beautiful and he loved her so much

He just hoped that she will forgive him and be his girlfriend

Zac walked over to the bed and layed down beside vanessa and pulled her into his arms, then he felt asleep as well with a huge smile on his face.

A little while later, vanessa woked up and noticed two arms holding around her waist, she turned around and wad schocked at what she saw

Vanessa shaked him, til he was awake

"Whow did you get in to my room"she asked angrily

"The door was open, and I saw you sleeping so I laid down next to you" he said smiling at her

"But why are you here"she asked coriously

"Because I….I..I love you vanessa"he said and smiled at her

"You w…what?"she asked confuced

"I love you too vanessa. Im madly in love with you vanessa"he said and pulled her closer to him

"But what about ash?"ness asked confuced

"I broke up with her. And she is in love with someone else"he said happily

"Vanessa do you want to be my girlfriend"he asked hopefully

"I would love to"she smiled with tears in her eyes

Zac pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately

"I love you vanessa"he said between kisses

"I love you too zac"she said between kisses, then they pulled away

"So who is ash in love with"she asked smiling at him

"Jared Murillo"he said smiling back at her

"Well, have she told him her feelings for him" she asked

"No I havent vanessa"a voice behind them said

They turned around to see a sad ashley behind them

"Why havent you told him ash"ness asked her friend and pulled away from zac and walked over to her best friend and hugged her

"What if jared dont like me that way"she said sadly with tears falling down her cheek

"Just tell him ash. Look I was scared that zac didnt feel the same, but I still told him and happily he felt the same. So just tell him ash"she said smiling at her friend

"I will thanks ness. And Im glad you and zac finally got together"ash said smiling at them

"What do you mean by finally?"both asked in unsion

"Its obvius when me and zac were dating and even before that. You guys keept looking at each other. You guys are so meant to be"ash said smiling at them

"And so are you and jares. Now go and tell him. And dont come bac before you have told him"they both said and pushed ash over to jared

Zac locked the door and turned to vanessa

"Finally alone"he said pulling her into his arms and kissed her passionately that they fall down on the bed, making out.

----HSM-----

It finally became a zanessa, but whow long will it last? Will the be a Jashley?

An; What do you think people? Please leave a comment and tell me what you think


End file.
